


Lookin'

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: Young Riders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Lou stopped lookin' at Kid and started lookin' at Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin'

One day, Lou stopped lookin’ at Kid and started lookin’ at Jimmy. And Jimmy was lookin’ back. Buck wasn’t sure what happened, not without asking, but he had a feeling Kid had done something stupid. Lou was usually easy-going, except about her family and being a girl. Since her brother and sister were still at the orphanage and her monthly visit had been a couple of rides ago, Buck figured Kid had said something about her being a girl.

She was just as good as the rest of them, just like Ike was even being mute, or he was, even being an Indian. But as soon as she put on a dress, they all forgot that. Forgot that she could outride any of them when she was covered in ruffles and dainties.

Buck felt the same way about the looks he’d get when he wore feathers.


End file.
